memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nog
Quentin Stone also beat the Kobayashi Maru scenario. See A Rock and a Hard Place, and No Limits. --Turtletrekker 20:46, 22 May 2006 (UTC) I will say it again-- Quentin Stone beat the Kovbayashi Maru.--Turtletrekker 20:32, 24 May 2006 (UTC) :83.100..., you should use the talk page rather than simply reverting. :TT, it could be a bit redundant to mention Kirk. He was the first, but perhaps we should limit the phrasing to "one of the only cadets to beat the Kobayashi Maru scenario." In any case, the words "other than" are missing --Chops 21:58, 24 May 2006 (UTC) I'll make the change right now. I just hope that 83.100.200.115 doesn't change it back.--Turtletrekker 06:24, 25 May 2006 (UTC) He did it again!--Turtletrekker 07:31, 25 May 2006 (UTC) I added a note about the discrepancy. Maybe I should have done that right off. Anyway, now that it's spelled out right in front of him, maybe he'll leave it be.--Turtletrekker 07:50, 25 May 2006 (UTC) :Just be glad we can't include Aya Nakajima here (Star Trekker being a nonlicensed work and all...). That would REALLY make this subject fun. :/--Emperorkalan 11:12, 25 May 2006 (UTC) Again, you wrote all this in May. It's Early July and, since you did "write it all out in my face", I've left it. Sorry for coming across as a...toad. No worries, Stripey. it's all water under the bridge. I think we all pretty much suspected that you hadn't discovered the discussion pages yet. And I apologize if my frustration at the back-and-forth changes came through a little too clearly in my posts. Anyway, I've always considered the discussion pages to be a valuable tool in the makings of these pages, don't hesitate to use them, and as always have fun. --Turtletrekker 19:06, 24 July 2006 (UTC) A cannon note about ESP and reading mind of Nog while as a student officer. It might be water under the bridge. In TNG: Episode: Menage A Troi, The Troi's use their telepathy to help in Riker and Troi in their escape Tog's cell and let the other on the Enterprise-D know were they were. While Troi's mom distracted/aided them with information from Tog. :Nog's brain has four lobs and can't be read telepathy nor Breen .– GinnyStar-STD MOT 00:57, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::Cannons? Where? -- Captain MKB 01:59, 31 July 20 ::: Star Trek Encyclopedia on CD-ROM and another one I can't read right now. That is why I put on the talk page. – GinnyStar-STD MOT 03:42, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::I thought they used a rifle on Nog, not a cannon. -- Captain MKB 03:52, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::I think someone is mentioning that telepaths (Betazoids) cannot read Ferengi and Breen minds. I suspect that they meant "canon", not "cannon" and I also suspect that "Nog" and "Tog" look quite similar. The information quoted is already on the Ferengi species page. --Captain Savar 13:31, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::: Thanks --Captain Savar I am sorry about all the confusion what you post is what I was trying to say. :O I can't read any of my books or CD-ROM sources right now a phyical problem scare tissue is growing over my good eye and over the len too that was implanted a month ago. Its gotten even harder for I want to help I can't see my references to quote what I am trying to post. On top of that the computer has been acting up to make even harder. Please forgive me for my mistake that is why I use the Talk page to post my information.– GinnyStar-STD MOT 23:59, 2 August 2009 (UTC)–